Review des Seven Deadly Sins-Films
500px|link=|center Nachdem peppermint Anime die Lizenzierung des Films The Seven Deadly Sins Movie: Prisoners of the Sky auf der Animagic 2018 stolz verkündet hatte, lief der Film vergangenes Wochenende im Kino. Er erzählt eine Geschichte, die nicht auf dem Manga basiert und hat deshalb auch relativ wenig mit der Hauptgeschichte zu tun. Handlung Belrion, der Hauptbösewicht des Films, und Meliodas|250px|thumb Der König hat Geburtstag und die Seven Deadly Sins machen sich auf den Weg, um Himmelsfische für das Geburtstagsessen zu fangen. Meliodas und Hawk geraten durch einen Teich in den Himmelstempel, einen Ort, der über den Wolken existiert und dessen Bewohner Flügel besitzen. Die Leute dort verwechseln Meliodas mit einem gesuchten Verbrecher und er wird anschließend in ein Gefängnis geworfen. Gleichzeitig flüchtet Solaad vor den dortigen Wachen und landet so in der Nähe der Seven Deadly Sins. Während Meliodas im Gefängnis sitzt, organisieren die Einheimischen ein wichtiges Ritual, um das Erwachen eines uralten Biests zu verhindern, das alle 3.000 Jahre erscheint. Eine von Belrion angeführte Dämonenarmee gefährdet das Ritual und bedroht das Leben der Geflügelten. Um sie zu schützen, stellen sich die sieben Todsünden der Dämonengruppe und bekämpfen sie. Die Handlung wurde von Mangaka Nakaba Suzuki geschrieben und führt die Handlung der zweiten Staffel nicht fort, sondern erzählt eine eigene und unabhängige Geschichte. Im Film erfahren wir nichts neues über die Charaktere und auch nichts, was die Handlung des Anime fortführt. Langer Aufbau mit spannendem Finale Solaad - der Hauptcharakter des Films|thumb|250px Der Film hat einen sehr langatmigen und meiner Meinung auch eher zähen Start, der in einem gewissem Ausmaß auch notwendig ist, da die neue Welt und die neuen Charaktere erklärt werden müssen, da sie im Anime noch nie Erwähnung gefunden haben. Jedoch zieht sich das zu sehr und es fühlt sich so an, als würde nicht viel passieren, dass die Handlung des Filmes wirklich voran treibt. Es dauert sehr lange bis klar wird, wer die Gegner der Seven Deadly Sins sind. Und das bringt mich zum eigentlichen Höhepunkt des Films: Die Kämpfe gegen die Dämonen. Was den Duellen an Spannung fehlt, wird durch technische Brillanz ausgeglichen. Ich habe die Kämpfe in der Anime-Serie immer gemocht. Die Animation des Films ist ungefähr gleichauf mit den Animation der Anime-Serie, aber kommt an andere Filme nicht unbedingt ran. Allerdings ändert sich das, als der finale Kampf beginnt und die Dinge beginnen verrückt zu werden. Es ist schön, die Seven Deadly Sins kämpfen zu sehen, wie sie die aus der Anime-Serie aufgebesserten Fähigkeiten anwenden. Die Kämpfe nehmen einen großen Teil des Films ein und gleichen den relativ ruhigen ersten Teil etwas aus. Ansonsten knüpft der Film an die Stärken der Anime-Serie an und riskiert nicht wirklich etwas. Der Filmsoundtrack stammt wie auch bei der Serie von Hiroyuki Sawano und Takafumi Wada, die gerade die Kampfszenen gewohnt gut untermalen. Obwohl wir das Lied „Perfect Time“ bereits mehrmals gehört haben, wertet das Lied die Szene, in der es gespielt wird, enorm auf und macht es zu meiner Lieblingsstelle im Film. Für mich ist allerdings unklar geblieben, in welcher Zeit der Film spielt - das wird nicht erwähnt. Er wird allerdings vermutlich irgendwo während der Handlung der zweiten Staffel spielen. Charaktere Die wichtigsten Charaktere aus dem Film|thumb|250px Die Hauptcharaktere sind die bekannten Figuren aus der Anime-Serie. Die neuen Charaktere gefallen mir allerdings alle nicht, da sie sehr starke Ähnlichkeiten mit den Figuren des Anime haben und daher kaum etwas neues mit sich bringen. So ist zum Beispiel Solaad vom Aussehen her an Meliodas orientiert, wird aber erst im Laufe des Films zum Helden. Der Film konzentriert sich klar auf seine neuen Charaktere und deren Entwicklung, während die Seven Deadly Sins sich nicht wirklich weiterentwickeln, neue Fertigkeiten zeigen oder wir mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie wenig zu sehen sind - im Gegenteil. Sie sind für die Entwicklung der neuen Charaktere mitverantwortlich und retten die Bewohner des Himmeltempels vor den Dämonen. Synchronisation Die Synchronisation des Films entstand in den Berliner Oxygen Sound Studios. Die Synchronsprecher aus der ersten Staffel nahmen ihre Rollen wieder auf, was meiner Meinung nach sehr gut war, da ich diese Stimmen von Anfang an noch gewöhnt war und mir diese daher vertraut sind. Netflix wird den Film auch in sein Portfolio mit aufnehmen, aber mit den Synchronsprechern aus der zweiten Staffel arbeiten und daher eine zweite Synchronisation des Films anfertigen. Peppermint Anime wird den Film, wie auch im Kino, nur mit der eigenen Version veröffentlichen. Fazit Alles in allem ist The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky Popcorn-Kino, der genau das liefert, was man von einem „Filler“-Film erwarten kann. Obwohl einige Teile des Settings ziemlich geschickt in die Hauptserie integriert sind, hat dies keine Auswirkungen auf die übergeordnete Geschichte und wird wahrscheinlich schnell vergessen werden. Zumindest bin ich mit den Action-Szenen und Gags, die daraus entstanden sind, zufrieden, da sie zu den besten gehören, die die Serie zu bieten hat. Der Film ist nicht wesentlich anders als die Anime-Serie, aber es macht Spaß die Seven Deadly Sins vereint zu sehen und versüßt die Wartezeit auf neue Abenteuer mit ihnen. Eine andere Sache, die erwähnen sollte, ist, dass der Film nach der zweiten Staffel spielt, was bedeutet, dass alle sieben der sieben Todsünden darin erscheinen. Der Film spoilert jedoch keine spezifischen Ereignisse der zweiten Staffel und die meisten Sins sind nur für während der Kampfszenen zu sehen, daher ist es wahrscheinlich in Ordnung, diesen Film auch nach der ersten Staffel zu schauen. Trailer thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:RainA